happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampie Fiona
One night, vampire Fiona/001 wakes up and opens the fridge. she spots Giggles, who her has been keeping in her refrigerator for nourishment. She screams in surprise as Fiona grows fangs and hypnotizes Giggles with her eyes. After that, she picks her up and stabs her neck with two straws. Fiona drinks the blood from the straws, only for her to spit it out due to the awful taste. 001/Fiona then pours down Giggles' blood (which has hardened due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes her body like a soda can. After that, she throws her body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the bodies of Truffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Fiona, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Fiona's castle. Fiona stops brushing her teeth to answer the door. Fiona tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be The Mole and Fiona's eyes have no effect on him. Fiona begrudgingly takes her delivery as The Mole goes back to his car and leaves. Fiona, not wanting to give up her very own meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually 001's head with her ears as wings. Inside the car, The Mole adjusts his mirror. 001 is then shown in the car, on the back seat. As Fiona prepares to attack The Mole, she screams in surprise. The Mole drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Fiona, having ducked down beforehand, gets up dazed. Seeing The Mole's blood spraying out from his neck, Fiona becomes delighted. But before she can enjoy her meal, a train hits the car. Fiona then wakes up and finds herself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around her. Fiona then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around her. When the ambulance has arrived, Toothy opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Fiona taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood she drank. Toothy runs away in fear of Fiona's vampire form. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Fiona to worry for her life. she tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. She then turns into a bat, only for her engorged body to slow down his flight. Fiona/001 flies only a few feet, her massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, 001 turns back to her normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood she carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with her, causing her body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Toothy is impaled on the head by 001's fangs from her skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on 001's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Moral "Be positive!" Deaths #Giggles, Truffles, and Lammy are all crushed by 001. #Mr. Pickels was bitten by Fiona/001. #The Mole is decapitated by the crossing barrier. #Lumpy explodes due to being exposed to sunlight. #Toothy's head gets hit by 001's fangs. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version Episodes